Drabbles Galore
by grandiloquentCaecity
Summary: A collection of a bunch of drabbles all in one, nice document written when my sister, I am a purple crayon and I were stuck with no internet for a week. Spamano, USUK, LietPol, DenNor, GerIta, PruCan.


**Here I am writing this baby because my sister and I are stuck at our cabin with no internet. Ergo, no fanfiction. And I could really use a good fic right about now. So we decided to write fics for each other. A nice solution, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I am suffering from some serious internet withdrawl over here, man!**

**I just took some random words and wrote a little drabble based on each one. **

_-Shot- Spamano_

"Look over here, Lovi!"

Romano turned around, heard a click, and was promptly blinded by a flash of light.

"Wh-what the hell, you bastard! What was that for!" Romano demanded, glaring at a grinning Spain who was lowering his camera.

"Because you just looked so cute, I couldn't help it!" The still grinning nation replied, wrapping his arms around the other, who was steadily turning a very bright shade of red.

"Sh-shut up."

_-Tortilla chips- Spamano_

Spain ran towards the kitchen, where a thick plume of black smoke was currently pouring out. Just before he reached the kitchen, a hunched, coughing figure stumbled out of the room.

"Romano!" The older nation dashed forward, catching the other as he fell over, "Are you alright?" Antonio looked down at the soot covered nation in his arms.

"I'm fine." Lovino replied, sitting up with one last cough.

"What were you doing in there?" Spain asked, helping Romano stand up. The other promptly turned bright red and he looked down, avoiding the Spaniard's gaze.

"Well," He began, shuffling his feet, "I was trying to make some home made tortilla chips, but something caught fire and then it all went downhill from there." The normally very skilled chef was ashamed by his failure.

"Awww, how cute!" Spain exclaimed, glomping the other.

"H-hey!"

"It's okay, Romano." Spain cut in, halting any protests the Italian had, "It's the thought that counts."

_-Fireworks- Spamano_

Lovino was, arguably, a very patient person at times. This was not one of those times.

"Come on, Lovi!" Antonio was dragging the other nation up a hill in the dark. Wheretheir destination was, the Spaniard refused to tell Romano, "It's just a little farther!" And with that, they crested the hill.

"Oh wow." Romano said. The view the hill provided looked over the entire star lit village and the surrounding area, "This is amazing."

"I know." Spain beamed down at Romano, "But the best is yet to come." And with that, the entire sky was lit up with fireworks.

-_Teen-trash magazine- an I am a Purple Crayon Special LietPol_

"LIEEEEEEET!" Feliks cried through the phone line. Toris felt his heart rate accelerate, concerned that maybe Russia finally attacked Poland "The, like, totally worst thing in, like, the history of ever just happened."

"What! Are you hurt! Do you need medical attention." His hands shook as he held the phone tight. He couldn't let Russia get to Poland, Feliks was too sunshiney to deal with the harsh winter... and of course Russia.

"I, like, don't need any medical attention, but I, like, totally am hurt!" The Polish nation replied. "Like, #$)&$ just broke it off with *#&^$%&, and they were, like the perfect couple! You know, like, other than us."

Toris blushed at the fact that Feliks just called them a couple, he was still a little shy about it. Not so much the whole gender thing, Feliks might as well be the most effeminate nation out there, but that he knew America would make a big deal out of it. But getting over that, he felt himself calm dramatically. "Honestly, you've got to get over those trashy American magazines. You do know that they're directed towards teenage girls." He chuckled lightly to himself, thinking of how much the Pole was like a teenage girl.

"So wha- Oh. My. Gosh." Poland gawked.

"What happened." The Lithuanian sighed, truthfully not caring, but he thought he'd humor Feliks.

"I, like, just did Beiber-Bingo, and I am, like, totally perfect for him!" Feliks spazzed over the phone. Was it wrong that Toris felt a twinge of jealousy at how his boyfriend reacted to the situation? Of course not. "But~" He heard something hit the floor over the phone, Feliks must have him on speaker. "I don't need him. I've got you, and you are, like, totally the best boyfriend ever!"

Lithuania felt a smile break out across his face. "Ah, Feliks. You're so sweet!"

"I know I am. Hey you know what! My subscription to Tiger Beat is, like, almost up, and it would be so totally great if you could, like, renew it for me."

"So that's what this call really is about."

-Review if you hate Justin Beiber. Or explaining why you like him if you do like him. Because I just don't see it-

With love,

Jessica (I am a Purple Crayon)

_-Sunburn- An I am a Purple Crayon special Spamano_

"Lovino! Open the door!" Antonio shouted while knocking on the door for about the billionth time. And he got the same response as all the other times.

"No! Go away jackass!"

"But I have a bowl of fresh tomatoes." Antonio knew that tomatoes were Lovino's weakness, and that he would most likely attempt to quickly open the door, grab the tomatoes, and then close before the Spaniard could get in. But that never worked. Still, sure enough, Lovino didn't reply, which could only mean that he was contemplating it.

"Still no." This was bad! Lovino always wanted tomatoes, the only reason that he wouldn't want tomatoes is if he was in trouble! Antonio had to help! Still holding the tomato bowl in his hand, he grabbed the strategically placed battle ax on the wall beside Lovino's room. And Francis said it was a bad idea to keep weaponry so close to the Italian nation.

"I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" He yelled as he smashed in the door. But he didn't see anything apparently wrong. Lovino was just sitting on his bed, his blanket draped over him head. But Lovino didn't move, just pulled the blanket tighter.

"Go away." Romano quietly ordered, though his voice lacked the normal spice it usually had. He sounded almost like he was in...pain. Pain! Someone was bullying his poor Romano! Spain ran over to the bed and yanked the blanket off. But Lovino didn't look like he had been beat up. In fact, he looked positively red.

"Oh my, Lovino?" Antonio dropped the bowl of tomatoes, causing it to shatter on the floor.

"I just got a small sunburn. It doesn't look that bad." Lovino bit his lower lip and looked down, when he was suddenly entrapped in a tight hug.

"You look just like a tomato now."

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

_-Clip- DenNor_

"Nooooooorge!" Denmark burst through the door into Norway's office, where the other nation currently sat, actually working unlike a certain Dane one could mention.

"What is it, Danmark?" The Norwegian groaned, turning to face the grinning Dane.

"I got you a present!" Denmark placed his arms on the arms of Norway's chair, pinning him in place.

"What is it." Norway asked, rolling his arms and making no effort to make the other move.

"Here!" Denmark deposited a small, wrapped box in the other's lap lap before picking him up, sitting himself on the chair and placing the smaller nation in his lap, "Open it!"

"Fine" Norway sighed and began to unwrap the box, "What's this?"

"A hair clip, of course, silly!" Denmark wrapped his arms around Norway's waist.

Norway responded by rolling his eyes, "I can see that. But in case you haven't noticed, I already have one."

"I know that," the Dane began to blush a bit in embarrassment, "But it's really old and falling apart a bit. I just wanted to get you a new one, you know, because I thought you would like it."

"Well, thank you." Norway smiled and kissed Denmark on the cheek.

_-Makeover- An I am a Purple Crayon special PruCan_

Stupid Gilbert. Stupid, idiotic Gilbert. Stupid, idiotic, damn sexy Gilbert. Wait! This is no time for admiring him! It's his fault I'm in this mess. Why can I never say no to him.

"He's just always telling me what to do!" So this is where I find myself, complaining to Hungary as she files my nails. Gilbert had lost a bet with Hungary, though he won't tell me what it was, and then all of a sudden, I am being dragged to Hungary's house. When I ask what's going on, he just tells me that he promised Hungary that she could give me a makeover if he lost the bet. The nerve of him! Bringing me into his issues with Hungary.

"Oh, I totally understand what you're saying, when we were kids, he was always telling me who and what to be." She replied. Now that sounds like Gilbert, constantly trying to be in control. Hungary- er, Elizaveta as she wanted to call me now had finished my nail, with a coat of the semi-acceptable black nail polish ever, and was moving on to my hair and makeup.

"What are that and will it hurt." I pointed to the large trunk Elizaveta just dragged in. I don't see what was so funny about that question, but obviously something was since she burst out into laughter.

"Oh dear Matthew, this is just my makeup case." She chuckled. Amazing.

"That's all makeup!" I exclaimed, completely dumbstruck.

"Well, not just makeup, I have my hair-straightener too. But enough talk, let's begin." Is it just me, or did Elizaveta just get really scary all of a sudden. Help me!

-_a couple hours later-_

"Elizaveta! The awesome me is here to pick up Matthew." I'm being saved! Finally! No more plucking or straightening or trying on high-heels. Of course I try my best to run out to meet him, so I could get the hell out of here!

"Gilbert!" I yell as I run, but I guess I forgot the embarrassing state I'm currently in. But when I saw Gilbert's face, I remembered instantly. She called this style 'gothic lolita' but really it's just black and frilly. And I mean it when I say frilly. There were frills on the tops of my knee-high socks, frills on the multiple layers of the skirt of my dress, the sleeves were basically frills themselves. Even my hair was decorated with frills, in my headband and holding up my pigtails. Ack, I've lost all sense of manly pride! But before I know what's going on, I feel myself being dragged into Gilbert's warm embrace. Even with these awful shoes on, I'm still shorter than he is by quiet a bit.

"Aw Mattie, you look adorable!" I raise my arms to return the hug. He smells warm and familiar, which reminds me of something.

"Hey, by the way. What was that bet that you made." I ask, not retreating yet.

"Oh there wasn't ever any bet, I just asked her to do this, and she was more than happy too, as long as she gets some pictures."

_-Shot- An I am a Purple Crayon Special- Gerita._

"Germany! Please no, I'll do anything! Anything! Just please don't make them do this." Italy yelled and squirmed, trying to escape. But Germany wouldn't let him go.

"You're not getting away this time, Italy. Don't worry, it will be over before you know it, and than we can go get some gelato." He replied, trying his best to pacify the struggling brunette.

"I'm sorry, please just let me go!" The Italian pleaded, tears streaming down his face. Curse Germany for being so strong.

"Are you sorry, now? Well maybe you'll remember that next time you try pet a strange squirrel. Now just suck it up and get your rabies shot!"

"Ve~"

_-Popcorn- USUK_

"Iggy! Iggy! Over here!" Alfred waved frantically at the Briton.

"Git." Arthur muttered under his breath, heading over to the enthusiastic nation none the less. The American had insisted that Arthur meet him at the theater in order to watch that one new movie of his, Despicable Me, at the midnight premier.

"You came!" Alfred pulled the other nation into an enthusiastic bear hug.

"Release me, you bloody git, I can't breathe!" England gasped out.

America looked startled and promptly dropped the smaller nation, "Oops, sorry."

"Whatever." The Brit huffed, crossing his arms and looking away to hide his slight blush. They proceeded to make small talk and just generally chat until it was time to go into the theater.

"It's starting." Alfred whispered excitedly into Arthur's ear as the opening credits began.

"I can see that. Now, be quiet and let me watch the movie." England pushed the younger nation away lightly.

America was quiet for a while, until he leaned over to whisper in Arthur's ear, "You know, those kids are pretty cute. But not as cute as you."

"Oh, stuff it." Arthur replied, positively red-faced, and stuffed a handful of popcorn into the American's mouth.

_-Candyland- An I am a Purple Crayon special- LietPol_

It was just your average ordinary day with Lithuania. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and it seemed everything perfect harmony, with humans, nature, and nations. Toris closed his eyes as he sat in his garden, though of course he knew this wouldn't last long, but at least right now he could enjoy it right-

"Liet!" Feliks yelled as he ran towards the brunette holding a strange box. "I just, like, got the most totally awesome board game from America! I mean, I haven't played it, but, like, listen to it's name. Go ahead. Ask me, like, what it is."

Toris sighed, but decided to play along anyway. "Alright, what is the name."

"Say please~"

"Feliks!"

"Fine! God, someone is pissy." Poland pouted, until he remembered what he was going to say, then it was all smiles again. "It's Candyland!" Toris sighed once again.

"Oh, you mean that one American kiddy-game. Alfred had it at his house, it's a game American children play. It's not adults." He explained, but Feliks just shook his head.

"No way, it's, like, totally perfect! I mean, who, like hasn't dreamed of going to Candyland. Come on, Liet! We totally have to play!" Toris knew Feliks wasn't going give up any time soon. He might as well just get it over with.

"Fine"

"Yay! Oh my gosh, this is, like, gonna be so totally fun!"

_-During the game-_

The game had been a long one, and Liet was already getting tired of Poland's completely obvious cheating. "Feliks! You can't just put back a card you don't like! You need to do what it says."

"But Liet~. I, like, can't go back to Grandma Nutt, I'm already at, like, Princess Frostine, and it would be totally tragic if I did that. And then you would, like, be winning and that is so not okay."

"Fine, you can do that but no complaining every time I get a card you want." Toris laid down the conditions. Feliks pouted and turned his head away. Lithuania was wrong, this really was the perfect game for the blonde.

"Whatever." He replied.

"Yes! I just got a card to go straight to Gloppy. I've almost reached King Candy!" The Lithuanian was surprised at how much he got into the game.

"What! That's, like, totally unfair!" Poland complained.

"Feliks! You promised that you wouldn't complain. Now you have to go back to Grandma Nutt!" Toris moved his hand to the grab Poland's game piece, the yellow one since there wasn't a pink and red was too serious, but Feliks put his hand on top of Toris's to stop him.

"No! You can't do that!" He pleaded.

"Stop being such a baby!"

"Wah! This is, like, not fun anymore!" Toris forced the Pole's hand off the game piece and moved it back. In a huff, Feliks flipped the game board, causing Candyland pieces to go everywhere.

"What did you do!" Toris yelled, not entirely shocked by the other's behavior.

"Because this game is, like, totally tearing us apart!" Feliks wailed. "It's not fair! Wah!"

"Shh, it's okay..." Lithuania attempted to console him, but he had completely lost it. "It's not a big deal... It's" All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Toris pulled Poland into a kiss. It wasn't anything special, just a simple peck, but it was different because normally Feliks was the one that instigated the kiss. When he withdrew a few seconds later, though both nations were madly blushing, neither was crying anymore.

"Liet." All Feliks could manage was a whisper, but Toris put a finger to his lip. Since when was he so dominant?

"Just know this. Nothing could ever get between us, especially not a silly board game." The light was hitting him just right, making him almost irresistible to Poland.

"You're totally right. Like, no more Candyland for me." He wrapped his arms back around Toris for another round of their own game. "You're way sweeter than any candy."

-_The next day-_

"Oh my gosh Liet! Like, guess what America gave me!" Lithuania heard a familiar voice call through the garden. "It's, like, this board game called Sorry! Let's play!"

"Not again."

**-.-**

**I found this in my documents folder, many months after it was written, and decided to post it. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
